


All Knowing

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows his name. Spoilers up to 5.9</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007

Everybody knows who he is.

It used to give him a kick. He’d walk into a crowded room and announce his name, soaking up the knowing nods and whispers only partially hidden behind hands. Agents who were only a year or two younger than him would follow him around, like puppies, and the older more experienced ones were quick to offer him a drink at their exclusive club.

And then he married Fiona.

He started to pull away from the MI6 party scene, from the long nights of drinking and talking about outrageous operations. Fiona had begun her training, and he spent the nights with her, teaching her every little trick he knew. He wanted her to be as good as he was. He wanted to work with her.

He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

People still talked about him. They talked about the operation in Syria and the quietly spoken wife he brought home with him. They talked about the way he’d recruited her for the service, the way he slowly changed her until she was as brash and unpredictable as any other agent.

It wasn’t long before Fiona Carter was as well known as her husband was.

Then everything changed.

He took a single phone call from Harry Pearce and suddenly he had a new job. He was surrounded by new people, by people who didn’t recognise his name. There were new things to learn, new reputations to forge. There were new personalities to unravel.

There were old personalities to remove.

Everywhere he went he heard about how good Tom Quinn had been, how much people had looked up to him, how they were trained in the Tom Quinn way of doing things. He was the golden boy of the service; at least, until it all fell apart.

Adam was warned not to let it fall apart.

It didn’t take long until they were all talking about him again. Talking about which of his operations were successful and which of them were questionable. Talking about his recruiting methods, the way he surrounded himself with sycophants. Talking about the way he fell apart when his wife died.

Now, he wondered what it would be like to be anonymous, to just leave it all behind. To take Wes and Jenny somewhere new where they could set up a new life together. He wondered if he could live with that.

He wondered if he was brave enough to try.


End file.
